Episode 612
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 686 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Zoro - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.6 | rank = 4 }} "A Deadly Fight in a Blizzard - The Straw Hats vs. the Snow Woman" is the 612th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Mocha runs off with the candy and in a flashback: Sind and Mocha are on a ship and they end up in Punk Hazard and find Caesar Clown who takes them in and takes care of them. Mocha is still running away with the drug candy while the kids are chasing her. Zoro is fighting Monet but she tries to kill Nami, Chopper and Robin but fails because of Zoro. Luffy and Momonosuke are still trying to get out of the garbage chute. Caesar is watching Monet fighting Zoro. Usopp, Brook and Kin'emon are trying to find the sea stone cuffs and Momonosuke. Sanji arrives with the G-5 marines. The G-5 marines attack Monet but fail to damage her. Sanji then leads them away. Tashigi stays behind to fight Monet along with Zoro. Long Summary Mocha runs off with the candy and she thinks back in a flashback. Mocha and Sind are on a ship going to Punk Hazard. Mocha wants to go back home to her family, and she cries, and Sind tries to calm her down but he cries too. Caesar Clown finds them later and tells them that his own son died from a unknown disease and he hoped to not see anymore children die from that same disease. Mocha is still getting chased by the children who are drugged by the candy and she is making sure they don't get their hands on the candy. Monet introduced new children to the other children in a flashback. Roronoa Zoro is fighting against Monet while Nami, Robin and Chopper are going after Mocha and the children. She uses her devil fruit powers to reach the three and Zoro blocks her attack from hitting Nami. Monet hopes to finish off the weaker Straw Hats because it is a strategic tactic. Monet blocks the entrance with a snow wall and is about to bite Nami on the arm until Robin prevents that from happening. Zoro opens up a pathway out of the room so that Nami, Robin and Chopper to get away from Monet. Luffy and Momonosuke are still getting out of the garbage chute until Momonosuke stops and they both fall back down the chute. Caesar Clown is watching Monet fight Zoro and the children chasing after Mocha. He talks about Shinokuni getting inside the facility being an important use. He says that they will be killed soon. Usopp, Kin'emon and Brook are getting chased by the poison gas and are trying to find the sea stone cuffs and Momonosuke. Monet asks Zoro why he is only blocking her attacks instead of attacking her. Sanji and the G-5 Marines arrived and Sanji sees Zoro and makes fun of him and the marines do the same. Sanji and the marines see Monet and are admired by her beauty. Monet uses her devil fruit powers and bites off a shoulder of a few marines causing them to panic. Sanji and the marines run off while Tashigi, who had arrived before Monet could attack any more G-5 Marines and used a Haki infused sword cut to harm and stop Monet from attacking her Marines. Tashigi decides to stay with Zoro, reasoning that it seems that she's needed, much to Zoro's chagrin, to fend off Monet together. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **Luffy and Momonosuke falling back down the garbage chute. **Caesar watching the monitor in the secret room. **Usopp, Brook, and Kin'emon running from the gas and splitting up. *The anime extends the following scenes: **Mocha's flashback. **Zoro's fight against Monet. **Monet's assault against the G-5 Marines. Site Navigation